


Baby Boy

by lylakatzcriss



Series: 14 days of QuaranKlaine [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Children, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: During hard times the Hummel-Anderson's have to figure out how to stick together and be a family.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 days of QuaranKlaine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681765
Kudos: 15





	Baby Boy

Kurt Hummel-Anderson looked at his sleeping husband. Times like this he could never get over just watching him sleep so peacefully. The world around them has slowly been crumbling down with this damn virus. Every time Kurt turns the news on there is something knew they are telling the people. All Kurt knew was that his kids we’re home and safe. 

Kurt and Blaine have been married for 10 years now together for 5. Kurt would truly be lost without his soulmate and his best friend during times like this. They have three beautiful children. Aiden who is 10, Rose who is 6, then Oliver or Ollie they usually call him is 3. 

If you told Kurt this was going to be his future he would laugh at your face. Things haven’t been so easy with what’s going on in the world right now. The kids have been his safety next and something he can fall onto. Kurt is used to structure. Having the kids home in the beginning was a bit challenging but, once they all got into a routine. He tries not having the news on in front of the kids because he knows that Aiden will start asking question that Kurt or Blaine just don’t know the answers too. They told Aiden why he couldn’t go to school or hang out with his friends. He took it pretty hard but, they have been doing things as a family too keep the kids busy. Kurt likes to think its been working. 

Blaine starts to wake up when Kurt smiles down looking at him. 

“Good morning angel.” Blaine kisses Kurt’s shoulder. 

“Good morning Bee.” He kisses Blaine’s head. 

“Ready to get our little monsters up for the day?” 

Blaine just nods. Getting up and going into the bathroom. They have formed a system at this point on how they get ready in the morning. It just sort of happens when your married for 10 years. The kids start waking up on their own to Kurt’s surprise. Rose is first. Wanting cuddles from Daddy. She always says Daddy gives the best hugs and cuddles and Kurt couldn’t argue with that. He loves the bond that Blaine and their daughter have. It’s something he just loves to stand back and watch. 

Next to wake up is little Ollie. Their 3-year-old was the sweetest little boy they could ask for. Coming from Kurt he really wasn’t surprised. Ollie is very over protective of his Papa. Kurt picked up the small boy. 

“Morning Papa.” Kurt smiles kissing the boy’s cheek. 

“Good morning my little monkey.” Ollie laughs and lays his head on Kurt’s shoulder while sucking this thumb. Going into the kitchen Blaine starts to make breakfast. Kurt puts Ollie down in his booster seat. 

“I’m going to wake up our stubborn child.” 

Blaine just laughs as he starts to crack some eggs. Kurt walks to his oldest son’s room knocking on the door before opening it he smiles. His son still asleep peaceful. He can’t get over how much he looks like Blaine. Kurt knew he wanted their first child to be Blaine’s. He couldn’t have been happier with that discussion. Kurt bends down moving some of the dark curls away from his sons’ eyes as he slowly starts to wake up. 

“Papa?” 

Kurt just nods kissing his son’s cheek. 

“Yes baby, it’s me. “Aiden groans and sits up rubbing his eyes.

“I’m not a baby Papa. You know that.” Kurt just laughs

“You’ll always be my baby, now when your 10 and wen your 30 and married. Now come on Daddy is making breaks and your siblings are already awake.” 

Aiden gets out of bed reaching his hand out to Kurt and Kurt gladly takes his. His little boy is growing up and he really can’t believe it. Kurt and Blaine decided to have a baby pretty early on in their marriage. Having Aiden through a surrogate just a year into their marriage was the best discussion they made. 

They walk into the kitchen and Rose gets excited when she sees her big brother. 

“Bub bub, Daddy is making chocolate chip pancakes. Your favorite.” 

Aiden smiles. 

“thank you, Rosie.” He takes a seat next to her. Smiling over at Ollie and rubbing his chestnut hair. 

“Hello to you too little one.” 

Ollie smiles “brother” Aiden smiles.

“You guys ready for some school work today. I know it’s a little annoying being home but, you guys are doing so well.” Blaine says handing both Rose and Aiden a plate. Rose gets excited when school is brought up.” Daddy daddy we are learning about the Solar system and I think when I get to be big like you, I want to work for NASA and study stars.” 

Kurt beams at his 6-year-old. His little girl is way beyond her years and he couldn’t be prouder. 

“You my Rosie can be what every you want. How about you Aiden baby?” 

Aiden rolls his eyes at the nickname no matter how many times he tells his Papa he will always call him that. 

“I think I want to make music like Dad. I love when we sing together and when he teaches me piano. We are actually working on a song for you Papa. Right dad?” Blaine takes a seat next to his husband. “That’s right. We can’t wait to show it to you Babe.” 

Kurt smiles. “Okay my beautiful children. Time to get ready and start some school work.” Both older kids run to their rooms and get dressed. Blaine leans over to his husband and kisses him deeply. Kurt pulls away. 

“What was that for?” Blaine just smiles “What? I need a reason to kiss my husband.” 

“No not at all. Come here I like kissing you.” Blaine laughs and kisses Kurt again. 

The day goes before Kurt can even blink. Blaine and Kurt both take turns taking care of Ollie while he isn’t napping. The kids get through their school work and each get one hour of screen time before dinner. 

“Daddy can we watch Frozen 2 tonight?” Blaine is washing up the dishes from dinner. 

“Sure baby. I think that’s a great idea.” Blaine looks over at his husband. 

He can tell Kurt has been off with not being able to see his dad or Carole. Blaine tries to make the best of the situation and they call Burt as much as they can. 

After dinner all the kids took a bath and got into their pjs. Kurt cuddled up next to Blaine as Ollie sat in Kurt’s lap with Aiden and Rose on Blaine’s side. The family of 5 usually sing along to all their favorite Disney movies and this one was at the top of the list. Rose who loved doing Anna’s songs and Aiden sings Kristoff. Kurt and Blaine will join in while Ollie sings Olaf’s songs. 

That’s how the night ends, they have to remember that even through the hard times they still have each other and that’s all they really need.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was truly my favorite to write. See you guys tomorrow for straight Blaine.- Lyla


End file.
